PokemonxFalloutXMetalGear Chapter:1 (there will not be a chapter2)
by PokemonGuyzGirlzFTW
Summary: join with us as, Jack and friends learn where Pokemon come from!


**PokemonxFalloutxMetalgear**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these property's**  
** Chapter: 1 (there will be no chapter 2)**  
War...war never changes...at least that's what everyone said...let me take you back. It was February 14th 1950, I was spending the day with my sweet heart, when the sirens went off, they blared so loud that my ears ring everyone panicked they knew what was going of what that siren meant,  
suddenly a flash, a boom, and a roar, everything went black.

~two years later~

My eyes suddenly jolted open, I gasped for air and panicked seeing the charred building around me. I leaned back and let out a ghastly yell!  
"No! ~"  
Getting back on my feet I noticed the flesh on my arms and legs some of it had been scorched off showing my cybernetic enhancements that I got from serving in the war. That's right I was more machine then man, that's how I lived, that's why I was spared...

*the scene pans out to a group of 3 men sitting around a campfire*  
Earl: "Stop making up stories Jack"  
Jack: "I'm not Earl I heard it whil-"  
Jack was interrupted suddenly by the third man  
Jim: "Stop it both of you, we got to sleep, we are going to be in Pewter city tomorrow, get some rest."  
The men were quiet for a few minutes, then all laughed, and laid down.

~the next morning~

Jim, Jack, and Earl all cheerfully walked down Rout 2, accepting all challenges from trainers along the way. Finally, they made it to Pewter city after hitting up the Poke'center to heal their teams they then head for Brocks Gym, it was the first step on their path to the Pokémon League.  
Jack was first to walk in and accept the challenge, Jack had a Muk, it was his favorite, his family owned a Pokémon Nursery and since he was a kid he had been  
raising Muk.

Jack: "Go Muk!"

Brock: "HAH your Muk stands no chance, its weak to Ground type moves! Go Geodude."

Jack: "Go Muk hit them with an Acid Splash" Muk shot a gunk of purple at Geodude covering him in it, this harshly lowered his special defense.

Brock: "HA nice try they hardly affect my Geodude! Geodude go use Smack Down" Geodude ripped a large rock from his body, hurling it at Muk it slammed into its  
body absorbing in.

Jack: "Muk use Bite" Muk opened his huge gross mouth chomping down on Geodude his toxic body, causing his _Ability Stench activates_ causing Geodude to flinch.

Jack: "Great now let's finish this off! Geodude super move go!" Muk launched a hard-packed piece of mud at Geodude causing him to faint and return to Brock.

Brock: "Good work defeating my first Pokémon now try this one! Go Onix"

Jack: "Muk hit him with Sludge" Muk barged purple sludge at Onix quickly causing him to become poisoned.

Brock: "you fool you won't be winning Onix use Sand Tomb" Suddenly Onix thrashes around and a sandstorm forms harshly blowing wind and trapping Muk in it buffeting him with damage.

Jack: "Muk don't give up let's go! Belch" Muk consumed his held berry and let out a large belch at Onix causing him massive damage

Brock: "let's finish this! Iron Tail" Onix flipped around slapping Muk with his tail wounding Muk, he was on his last leg, Jack knew he had to end this now.

Jack: "Muk let's go! Mud Bomb" Muk shot a hardened piece of sludge at Onix, it exploded and once the dust cleared Onix had fainted.  
Jack Cheered and Brock clapped.

Brock:" congratulations here's your Boulder Badge, with this Pokémon up to level 30 will listen to you, with this you've started your journey, now please go see our mayor, I'm sure he would be happy to see, we have our first participant in the Pokémon league challenge.

Jack waited for his friends to finish their challenge, then Brock lead them to the mayor's office, which, was a rather small building even smaller than a poke' center.  
inside the boy's looked around at pictures from several decades in the past back in the time before the war. Soon a man with a big bushy mustache entered, he was wearing a zookeeper's outfit, and leaned forward giving a bow.

Georgie: Ah! our first league challengers, I'm so pleased with your work so far.  
The boys looked in awe, this was the man who made the Pokémon League possible, he was a legend before the League thousands of people were jobless, with no direction in life.

Georgie: stunned? I get it not every day you get to participate in something like the League, but soon that will change, and everyone will be able to challenge!

Georgie: But that's not why you're here, let me ask, do you guys know where Pokémon come from?  
The boys looked at each other, then at Georgie.

The boys all at once: no?

Georgie: Then let me tell you! It was February 14th 1950.  
As Georgie started the tale, the scene fades to black.

The scene opens again to a military test facility, where they were testing their newest and most promising nuclear device, codename: _MetalGear _  
A familiar, but younger, looking man, Georgie, looks over a screen in a room full of scientist.  
the screen showed a model of MetalGear launching a nuke Simulation.

Georgie looked over the shoulder of a woman smiling.

Georgie: How is the simulation, are we getting the accurate data Sam?

Sam: Well this is just a simulation; we can't use this on the battlefield...to get accurate data we would need t-  
A man in a business suit cuts Sam off.

Eli: I can make that happen!  
And with a slam of his fist he slammed his fist onto MetalGears activation button and dashed to the higher platform, which acted as scaffolding for building Metalgear.  
Georgie ran after him sweat coming from his face, he had to stop him.  
Alarms blared as Metalgear activated, Georgie made it just in time to watch Eli jump into the Cockpit, which was in its beak, he then tore off his business jacket, and shirt and a wig.

Georgie: You're not Eli! who are you.

Liquid: That's right! It's me leader of the former foxhound unit Codename: Liquid Snake.


End file.
